The present invention relates generally to a quick detachable coupling and, more particularly, to such a coupling which is particularly suited for electrical connectors.
While the coupling arrangement of the present invention will be described specifically in connection with an electrical connector, it will be appreciated that the coupling may be used with other elements which require a positive interconnection yet a quick detachment.
It is common practice in the electrical connector art to provide integral latching arrangements on plastic connectors which will allow positive locking together of the mating connector halves thereby insuring that electrical continuity is maintained under varying conditions of vibration and separating forces which would otherwise result in the loss of electrical continuity. Typically, the latching arrangement includes an integral, molded-in lever which is pivotable about a leg that extends laterally outwardly from the housing of one of the connector halves. The lever embodies a latch shoulder which is engageable with a catch on the mating connector half when the two halves are interengaged. While such latching arrangements are generally satisfactory, they have a relatively high profile which may be objectionable if space is at a premium in the environment in which connector is intended to be used.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,133,777 discloses a plastic electrical connector in which a flexible, oval shaped outer ring on one connector half embodies a latching recess which cooperates with a lug on the mating connector half when the two halves are interengaged. While this latching arrangement allows the connector to have a low profile, the oval sleeve disposed around the periphery of the connector is subject to damage during handling of the connector.
Copending application of J. W. Anhalt et al. entitled "Electrical Connector," Ser. No. 177,005, filed Aug. 11, 1980, assigned to the assignee of the present application, discloses an electrical connector assembly in which a latching lever is formed in the wall of the receptacle of the assembly. The lever has a latch shoulder engagable with a catch on the mating plug. The lever is pivotably mounted on the receptacle connector housing by integral live hinge pivots which extend laterally from the sides of the lever so that the lever is pivotable about an axis passing laterally through the receptacle housing, thereby providing a low profile.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an improved quick detachable coupling arrangement for an electrical connector or the like which has a low profile, provides a positive interlock between the plug and receptacle, may be rapidly disengaged, and is suitable for application in miniature form.